Tales of a Fallen Angel
by Johnathon 'Johnty' Rhodes
Summary: 3 months have past and Spyro and Cynder have returned after battle against Malefor, but just when they thought it all safe someone that the guardians forgotten comes out and makes havock


Heya, this is my first story so try and be kind, i do not own any charaters and locations, i only own Sovereign, Fern and the Hatchling/Attacker which is known as Rapier later on

* * *

255 Years ago...

Some years before Malefor's exiles from the Dragon realm, was a pair of dragons who are mates, one is a male Light Dragon named Sovereign who is mostly white and a slight hint of light gold on the wings and underbelly, his horns are silver and so is his hair, he has white feathers as well, another was a female Earth Dragoness named Fern an Olive coloured with some green and blue mix colour for the underbelly and wings, the horns, hair and markings though styled like wood in a wood brown colour that look like bark, she is pregnant and is caring an egg, like most dragons in their ages they are madly in love with each other, care free to the horrors of the days, however as they forget the chaos they are watched by prying eyes of the things that they are running away from but upon as they were about to kiss each other they struck

"Fern! Are you OK?" Sovereign shouted as he woke up

"Sovereign...I'm...I'm...what's going on" Fern replied with a question

"I don't know, but I have got in idea" Sovereign replied

"You should keep your ideas to yourself" someone said

"Who is that?" Fern asked the voice, panicking as well

"Don't you know me?" the voice replied with a question

"N...no" Fern answered back the question

"Well let's just say that I'm in need of something from you, that egg your carrying" the Voice said

"Don't we get a say in this?" Sovereign asked the voice

"You don't, I want that egg, now how should I get it from you" the voice replied to Sovereign

"You're not taking my little one" Fern shouted at the voice

"You got no choice" the Voice replied to Fern

before the 2 made a break for freedom they was grabbed from multiple places and pinned to the floor, they tried to break free but all they are doing is tightening their holds, it's now completely obvious that they are not leaving any time soon, the voice became silent waiting for nature to take its course, a few hours went by...

"Sovereign, when are we going to leave" Fern asked Sovereign quietly

"Soon...soon" Sovereign replied quietly

"I don't want to die" Fern said bluntly and quiet

"I know...I know" Sovereign answered back again quietly

"Sovereign?" Fern said whispering to Sovereign

"Yeah?" Sovereign whispered back

"I love...love..." Fern said trying to finish off her sentence before screaming in pain

"FERN!" Sovereign Screamed

Sovereigns movement was very restricted as he watched Fern get dragged across the room where she is pinned on the ground face down, as she is about to lay the egg she was forced to an uncomfortable position, she was screaming in pain, and a pair of hands grabbed the egg after 12 minutes, Fern was out of energy and was tossed aside like a rag doll, the thing that got the egg put it on top of the table with a single beam of light illuminating the egg, it's pure white with wisps of light blue and bright teal

"A fine looking egg, I shall take this" said the voice and reached out and grabbed it, its paw is purple and looks far different than the hands that is holding Sovereign

"Don't take that egg it's not yours" Sovereign shouted

"Then try and take it" the Voice replied

Sovereign did not need to reply, he got one of his wings loose and swiped at one of the things holding Sovereign down and proceed to free himself, the Voice gave the egg to another pair of hands and watched Sovereign battles with his minions, he waited for Sovereign to attack him directly, which is what Sovereign did, he fired off a strong beam of light which illuminated the room, revealing the hands belongs to the Apes and the Voice is the Dragon who you least expected, he ignored the fact that he attacked Malefor and kept on proceeding to attacking the apes, Malefor thought about killing Sovereign but went against it as he got what he wanted, he silently left with the Egg, Sovereign battled on for a good 2 hours, afterwards, he was tired and was the last one standing

"Fern!" Sovereign shouted

"I'm...here" Fern said weakly, as she was under a dead Ape

"Are you OK?" Sovereign asked

"I'm fine...where is the egg" Fern replied and Sovereign had a quick look around

"It's not here" Sovereign said brokenly

"Wha...what?" Fern

"That...ARGH! He took it" Sovereign said cursing as well

"Oh...no...PLEASE...NO!" Fern Shouted

"I'm sorry, it's gone" Sovereign said and started to cry, Fern was hysterical and she had to be stopped by Sovereign

"Come there is nothing we can do" Sovereign tearfully said and Fern reluctantly agreed and they both found a way out and onwards to Warfang 12 miles away

Meanwhile

"We came all this way for an egg?" an Ape complained

"Yes, I need this egg" Malefor Replied

"But why a dragon egg, why not a Dragon not a whelping" the Ape ask

"Because, if I take any dragon and make them a servant, they still retain their previous lives and a developed will and they can break my influence on them, a hatchling don't have a will to break so I can make them into a loyal servant" Malefor Replied again

"Aren't we your loyal servant?" the Ape noted

"oops...said too much" Malefor quietly said and proceed to kill the Ape for questioning him and left him there, he proceed to a mountain known as the "Well of souls" which is far away from Warfang, where he held on to the egg and walked slowly around the interior of the mountain, every defensive measure turned itself off when Malefor entered and turned itself back on once Malefor left, he lastly proceed to the Hall where he placed the egg in the centre, and waited for the egg to start to hatch then the top part of the egg came loose and rotates around and started to rise from the shell, a little light purple dragon was inside of it, it's a male dragon with bright blue eyes and what's looks like a birds beak on the tip of his mouth though it's actually a bright red tip that resembles a beak, he has 2 small golden horns pointing out but not much noticeable than 3 other pairs of silver horns

'Wait a purple dragon...I could use you' Malefor thought and then spoke to the Hatchling "come out little one" As he waited in the shell occasionally looking around when the shell tilted dropping the hatchling out of the shell onto the ground right next to Malefor, he smiles evilly while the hatchling looked on clueless, the only thing that was heard from the hall was the hatchling screaming

255 years later...Present Day, 3 months since Malefor's Defeat

a very long time later...the streets of Warfang was littered with broken stone and masonry that have yet to clear up, the buildings are damaged and scaffolding have been erected to support the rebuilding of the city, Spyro and Cynder have returned from their battle against Malefor and is resting in a converted city hall that is currently used as a temporary dragon temple, there is luck as a hatchery was found intact and moved to the temple as a safety precaution even more luck that there is more than a few Dragons residing in Warfang when a few dozen came to Warfang for refuge and more on the way, however not far from the outer gates, a supply cart was stopped by some of the guards checking the contents of the cart, most of it was stones for the reconstruction and food supplies, however when the all clear was granted something ambushed the cart first and proceed to attack the guards effortlessly, once it was all cleared the Attacker picked a food crate, dumped most of the food out and entered the Crate it was very cramped like the cage he was in when he was young

"_255 years ago...such a long time ago, I only hatched then" the attacker said_

_Just after the screams died down the once white hatchling was now blackened by darkness and his soft light blue scales on his wings and underbelly was navy, his beak was formerly bright red as its now burgundy, his horns however remained silver and gold, but there is now markings on the hatchling body it's the same silver colour as the Horns are, his Tail blade and wing blades started to come out as another side effect, Malefor only looked at the still body of the hatchling, He grunted "out cold... no matter I done it" Malefor quietly said when the hatchling woke up "about time" he later added as the hatchling eyes look at Malefor, its light blue eyes was more a mix of dark blue close to iris and dark red where the white of the eye used to be, however there is a very define blurred ring of purple that separate the 2, Malefor was curious to say the least, he looked around the hatchling to see if there was faults but there was none to what he can see, the hatchling while clueless to what's going on, is making a quite a loud noise for a hatchling as he was trying to catch Malefor's attention only to be almost swiped at by an annoyed Ape who cracked by the cries the Hatchling made, Malefor stopped the ape before any more attempts was made, however once Malefor was having a chat with the Ape he said something that made the Hatchling stop making a noise and wait for an order, Malefor was confused at first and began to understand what's going on, what he orders the hatchling to do, he can do it without a reply and a second thought and to Malefor this hatchling is under his control, le started to walk out of the hall with the hatchling in tow, he ordered one of the apes to find a home, which is unfortunately after a good walk around the mountain he was thrown head first into a cage barely big enough for the hatchling_

The attacker was sleeping for the journey in an uncomfortable position for him to be in that crate, when the cart stopped abruptly which woke up the attacker and tried to leave the crate only to be dropped off , he waited for silence for a minute and he removed himself from the crate which he struggled to get out, once he was free he explored the area for a light source as the street is badly lit to be used for lighting and its relatively quiet for a city street, as he went into a partly alight building, he entered the burning building and since its controlled it's worth coming in, the attack looks like the Hatchling, same black scales, same navy scales for wing and underbelly, same burgundy beak,2 sets of Golden horns that curves out making 3 diffrent bends each like it tried to turn inwards, 3 sets of silvery white horns in the back with a set of similar horns just behind his jay pointing forward, what appears to be silver tiger stripe marking on his body and tail where small silver spikes comming from his body and silver marks on his hind legs and below his eyes, though some of his distinguishing features are buried in quite a reflective armour of polished silvery metal with black fabric and leather to hold them together, the armour is also decorated with an unusual array of dark gems and leather pouches that holds a few maps, some food and a few crystals of various tasks, however one of the crystal was of particular interest to him which properties are peculiar as it's enhances the users abilities over darkness, effectively giving him power to last even after Malefor was gone however it made him more chaotic than what he normally do, he got a map out and started to examine it, half of the information on the map was wildly inaccurate, and some are basically a joke, he tossed the map to an open fire knowing it's going to be a long road ahead

Meanwhile...

the reconstruction was going at a slow pace, as most of the building are not safe for anyone to be inside of one, and as the original temple was destroyed the Guardians is using the City Hall as a Temple until a new one can be constructed, the temporary temple isn't the same as the temple, some of it is quite small, however the halls and courtyards are large enough for the Guardians to train young dragons and sleep and that all there is to this temple, most of the Dragons are sleeping nearby as well as the Hatchery and Nursery while some sleep in the Temple itself but they are not Guardians, Spyro is staying in one house and Cynder is staying in another due to bad placement, Sparks on the other hand wasn't anywhere near Warfang as he is visiting his parents in the swamp so Spyro don't have to worry about Sparks interrupting every now and then so he normally visits Cynder in her room sometimes and he stays in his room with Cynder in others, tonight they are in Cynder's room quietly musing to themselves, with Malefor only recently defeated they were very exhausted mentally and mostly stayed in their rooms, on occasions leaving for food and to talk with the Guardians, some time went past and they fell asleep, though as they sleep the Attacker is making his way into the Temple for reason unknown he knows he is in the right place to explore what is going on around the City

* * *

to put everyone minds to rest the story dont follow Spyro and Cynder at most times since the Story follows Rapier mainly


End file.
